This invention relates to mounting systems for electric motors and, more particularly, to systems for mounting such motors in blower assemblies.
Blower-motor mounting assemblies which include a plurality of mounting arms that extend radially from a motor frame to a blower housing are well known. One such arrangement includes flexible mounting arms having a low spring constant with respect to the torsional mode of vibration and being relatively stiff with respect to axial and tilting mode vibrations. Such mounting arms are generally inflexibly attached to a motor frame or, alternatively, attached to a band which extends around the motor.
One type of motor construction includes an open stator and a pair of end bells mounted to each end of the stator. For motors of that type of construction, it is impossible to weld or bolt the mounting arms to the exposed stator laminations. Therefore, the mounting arms must be attached to the end bells or a mounting band must be used. Neither of the systems is completely satisfactory, since attaching the arms to the end bells limits the range of available axial motor mounting positions and the use of a band significantly adds to the cost of the mounting system. It is, therefore, desirable to design a motor mounting arrangement which maintains the vibration reduction characteristics of the prior art flexible mounting arms while providing a greater range of motor mounting positions in the axial direction.